


It's Business

by Merakicats



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Cute Huening Kai, Fluff, Heir Choi Soobin, Heir Huening Kai, Huening Kai is Whipped, Hurt Huening Kai, If You Squint - Freeform, Insecure Choi Soobin, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Sorry if it was terrible, late to Sookai week, soobin is whiPPED, this was done at last moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merakicats/pseuds/Merakicats
Summary: Choi Soobin grew up knowing full well he'd one day be married off to a stranger.But now at age 19, he was freaking out about it, what's worse the person he's forced to marry is actually someone he used to like, a shit load.But did they ever like him back?Was this just business? Or more?
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 9
Kudos: 93





	It's Business

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Not only am I a new author, I'm soooo late to Sookai week. Look I wasn't even going to participate, heck I wasn't gonna write at all but look at the bright side. If I start late I'll end late meaning next week you'll get content soooo.
> 
> Nice huh? Anyways at least ya'll get content.

No. 

Soobin was not getting married. 

"It's a formality, honey; you had to eventually." His mother regards him quizically, flicking her hair, "You always knew this. Why are you acting against it now?" She lectures half-heartedly, looking over her nails and picking out imperfections. 

"I can manage the business alone. I don't need a spouse." 

His mother's eyes snap back to him, coldly, and her lips form a thin line. 

"Why are you so difficult?" 

Without hesitation, Soobin closes his mouth. His mother smiles at his swift submission. "Now, what's best for the company?"

"Alliances," he mutters softly, "and HK Ltd. is currently our best opportunity for a merger. They have the resources, and we have the manpower, the gross profit margin is speculated to increase by 10% if the merger is successful. Moreover, compared to an external expansion, the payback period is a year shorter, and the ARR is of 5% greater."

She raises a plucked eyebrow, "so what does that tell us?"

"The best choice is HK Ltd."

"Good. You said it yourself, you want what's best for the company? Marry their heir."

_But I don't want this._

Soobin nods and exits the living room, heart heavy and eyes glossy. 

-

Soobin couldn't sit still. 

HK Ltd. was a high tier company, so how in the world had he gotten into an arranged marriage with their only son was beyond him. 

"You're ruining that pretty head of yours, stop worrying over it." 

"Hyung you're not the one being forced to marry at the ripe age of 19. At 19! I'm barely in college." Soobin wails and throws himself on the couch in dramatic flair. Yeonjun was, truthfully, very sorry for him. Beomgyu pokes his head from the kitchen, juggling two plates of food and a juice. "You knew all through high school you'd get married young…"

"Ya! Weren't you the one who refused to date because and I quote 'I'll get married to someone soon, what's the point?'" Yeonjun lightly comments to a glaring Soobin, who, at this point, has begun plotting a way to kill his terrible, useless friends. 

"I did.." Soobin stresses, "but now it feels like too much. I thought...I thought I'd have time to gather myself, you know? Become this successful person for whoever I was to marry. I thought I was mature about it but, but I don't know anymore. I'm not who I want to be to do this. I'm a mess, and I'll be a burden to them right now." 

"Soobin you've never been a mess." Yeonjun stands up and starts stroking his hair as Beomgyu sets down his food and cuddles into Soobin's other side.

"Yeonjun Hyung's right Soobin Hyung, you've always been good enough, better than good enough." Beomgyu takes Soobin's hand into his, fiddling with the older's fingers. He bites his lip, "But that can't be the only reason, what else is bothering you?"

Soobin ducks his head and closes his eyes. He didn't want to think about it about him. It still hurt to do so, a prickling sensation every time he did.

"Maybe.." He starts, holding a little tighter to Yeojun and Beomgyu's comfort, "maybe I still want to fall in love." Soobin doesn't plan on saying it, but the words blossom into life before he can stop the admission, "Maybe I still want Kai." 

Yeonjun and Beomgyu share a look. HueningKai had been, well, he'd been the reason Soobin changed so much the last two years of high school. Soobin was brighter, smilier, a calm and content aura radiating off him like oil. They'd never been awfully close, just art club buddies who happened to click. But HueningKai had been Soobins first love, he became the reason why Soobin wanted new things in life, not just what he thought was suitable for the company. 

But that was a year ago. He'd left the soft, sunny eyed boy. He could have never been good enough for someone so talented. 

Beomgyu places a hand on Soobins back and starts rubbing, "You are good enough. I know you think Kai would've rejected you but...but you were always good enough for him, better than good Hyung." 

Soobin smiles bitterly. "I don't know what I want. Maybe I'm just overwhelmed at getting married so young. But it's for the best. It's," he glances at both his sides, at his supportive friends and he decides he will stop burdening them with this, he will confront his future like he always planned to, "it's for the best." 

_But do I want it?_

-

Soobin goes about his day.

Attends his classes, orders coffee in the trashy sketchy downtown store that actually serves quality food, but location wise it drives customers away. Has his daily bread. The usual.

Being an heir to a large business means going to private school and specialized college, but he can escape once in a while. He smiles.

Ultimately he faces his daily routine. And it's in the middle of such that his phone alerts him of the damning text that ruins the mirage. 

**Got a date in two days with future husband! Look presentable! Chofer will pick you at 6. - Love, Mom.**

She just had to go and arrange a date. 

Soobin could feel the frustration rising like bile. 

This was too much, it was too rushed. He's barely gotten over the news and now has to face the reality he hasn't yet accepted. 

This sucks. 

He doesn't even know who he's marrying for christ's sake. 

Like thunder, an idea strikes him in the middle of the shop, and as fastly as he can, he opens his laptop and googles HK Ltd. 

_Why was that name so familiar?_

He goes through their main page, their Instagram, Twitter, Snapchat and finally, desperately, their facebook acc. 

Nothing. 

They only have one son, why wasn't there a single picture of him? What type of person is he? 

_Why me? Could I be enough for..?_

Well, the last one doesn't matter. Soobin only cares about being good enough for one person, and he didn't think he was. Is. Whatever. More annoyed than ever he closes his laptop and grumpily leaves the shop. 

-

Soobin feels defeated. He feels the defeat peak when he exits the car in front of this luxurious restaurant he would have never attended if given a choice, dressed in silk long-sleeved black shirt tucked in black dress pants and a tight belt. He feels ridiculous. Like his life has finally reached the point where he couldn't control the slightest of things. With a heavy heart and an audible sigh, he enters the dining place where he knows his fate awaits. 

Oddly enough he doesn't notice his date at first, though if he had, he would've panicked sooner. 

The first thing he notices is the music. They were playing some sombre rendition of a love song, and he felt it could have accurately described his feelings. He reminisced over this as the waiter escorted him to the private tables at the back. The song was about waiting for your loved one because one day they'd return the sentiment. He couldn't help but laugh at the irony in that. 

His eyes do a quick overlook of the place, and he catches black bangs and graceful features. 

No.

The simplicity of the deal clicks, and it makes sense now. Why the name of the company had been like expired candy in his mouth. He knew their heir very, very well. 

HK Ltd.'s heir was none other than Kai Kamal Huening.

The background noise filters through his head like white static, Soobin can hardly grasp that somehow he had re-encountered the love of his life. 

Somehow it was the person he was forced to marry. Somehow it was the person he'd always dreamed of marrying. 

But Soobin wasn't the person Kai deserved to have. He deserved more.

Soobin looks down and allows the frustration to settle in his bones. He didn't want it like this, he wanted to become what Kai wanted, what he needed, not force a marriage upon him. 

He wanted Kai to want him back.

Kai looks at him with warmth and a smile, but Soobin can't return it.

-

"Soobinie Hyung! I'm so relieved it's you. I was worried they'd set me up with someone I hated," Kai shakes his head disbelievingly, "but this is good. More than good." Kai grins, but his enthusiasm quickly falters when Soobin not only fails to smile back but frowns and looks down again. 

_Maybe, he's in a lousy mood_ Hyuka thinks. _Don't mind, don't mind_. 

"A-anyways, I originally arranged this meeting to check compatibility and go over the terms? I mean obviously, we know each...somewhat, but we can catch up." Kai's emotions battle between nervousness and eagerness. He's unsure of whether to reach out or now. Soobin wasn't reacting to anything he said.

_Maybe it's a bad day?_

He pushes through, "What are we eating? I haven't ordered yet...everything looks good."

Kai analyses the menu thoroughly, poking his tongue out in concentration as he assessed each option. 

_Cute_ , Soobin thinks. After a year it seemed not much had changed. And yet everything had. His hair, now brown, needed a trim. He'd grown much taller as well, Soobin wouldn't say taller than him but close. He now filled out the white suit, and Soobin really should peel his eyes away. He really should.

_He's staring._

Kai's heart races and his cheeks flush. He feels Soobin trace his every move acutely, the way he flips the pages, the way he shivers at the AC, the way he bites his lip. 

"S-so have you um, have you decided?" Kai shyly raises his eyes to meet Soobin's, a smile tugging at his corners. 

"Whatever you're having," Soobin answers breathless, his mouth a little open, his heart stuttering. Kai had a hue of pink on his cheeks, and he giggles in that way that makes something inside Soobin turn to goo. 

"Okie Soobinie Hyung," Kai calls over the waiter and starts discussing their orders. 

"So…" Soobin clears his throat and shakes his head slightly, eyes closing for a second before opening to a cold and distant look. Kai tilts his head.

"This is business, right?" 

Kai's mouth opens slightly, unable to utter a word. Just when he'd found an argument for it, Soobin cuts him off. 

"This is business. So tell me what your company benefits from this, this alliance. Our company requires you to provide a copy of your profit and loss account and a list of resources you acquire monthly. I'd also like to see your distribution channels and what other companies you have an agreement with." Soobin's voice had been controlled, sharp and unrelenting. There was no warmth, and Kai felt his face fall, could feel the way his heart slowed to a stop and plummeted.

"I- Soobinie hyu-"

"This is business, isn't it? It's what we came for here, right? Let's get it over with." Soobin barks and Kai nods slowly, movements delayed as his brain processes what Soobin is insinuating. 

He didn't want Kai, he agreed to the marriage because it was necessary for his company. After all, it was a deal.

Kai's face went blank. 

Just business.

-

Two hours, three transactions, and four negotiations later they'd finally finished their meal and concluded every detail to their engagement. 

_That's all this marriage is_ , Soobin thinks, _a means to increase profit._

Kai stands up and excuses himself to the bathroom. During their discussion, he hadn't addressed Soobin by his nickname again, only Sir.

Most prominently, he hadn't made eye contact more than once, and his tone had become detached as time grew. Soobin could tell the younger was bothered by Soobin's icy demeanour. He almost regretted being so cold.

Almost.

But he knew it was for the best. He just didn't know what he would do if both their parents agreed with their set terms. If they actually went through with it. 

Soobin wasn't sure he could pretend he didn't care for much longer.

Kai came back and gave Soobin a bittersweet smile, placing his hand on the elder's shoulder. 

"Would you like to take a walk with me?"

Kai's eyes were wide open, and his free hand trembled a bit, and Soobin couldn't say no to his hopeful expression. 

_Had he ever said no to any of Kai's requests?_

"Okay."

A cold breeze awaited them outside the restaurant. The silence welcomed their dejected hearts. Kai puts on a long blue-grey coat and light blue ear muffs at the same time the first gust of winds make his fluffy hair fly upwards. Soobin smiles at him hesitantly. 

"Do you still do art?" Kai hums, "I've even been attempting sketching rather than just crafts, but uh, it's taking so long to learn proper techniques. What about you?"

"I dropped art." At Kai's baffled expression, Soobin quickly adds, "I just don't have the time for it anymore, collage is hard."

"But you still read, right?"

"I think it's the only thing I haven't given up on." Soobin rubs his neck, shamefully, "Recently I've been rereading the Throne of Glass series."

"Oh! I love that one!"

_Yeah, I know too well._

They walk in silence for a few more minutes, and Soobin finally understands the weight they carry. Outside of the restaurant, it was harder to process the sadness he feels because he looks at Kai and all he sees is this cute kid who he'd fallen in love with once upon a time, who couldn't love him back. Who he'd never given the chance of loving him back. 

"Can we go to Sakura?"

"Where?"

"Ahh," Kai grimaces, "It's this small hill just two blocks from here. You can see the city from up there. It's pretty."

"You're pretty." Soobin blurts out. Kai glances at him but doesn't react, in fact, he kept his face incredibly blank.

"The meeting's over Hyung no need to butter me up now." He let out a dry fake laugh and focused on the lines in the pavement.

Kai can't help thinking that if he was attractive to Soobin, he'd like him back.

"Let's go." 

Soobin frowns but follows Kai nevertheless.

-

"You were right this is-this is-"

"Yeah," Kai finishes, "I think it's my favourite place."

They sit at the top of the hill, the darkness had come down upon them to enhance the bright, blurry lights and streets that the city displays. 

Soobin has his legs crossed, arms placed near his hips and he was leaning forward in an eager demeanour, excited to devour the view. In contrast, Kai has his knees tucked close to his chest, his arms like chains, looking longingly at the city. His expression was solemn, resigned, and Soobin wonders why even though he looks sad, he seems untouchably beautiful. 

"I have to tell you something," Kai starts, his hands embracing his knees tighter. 

"What is it?" 

Kai gulps and slowly rests his head on his knees. Carefully he turns to Soobin, who was staring right back with curious, prodding eyes. 

"I know you don't want to be here," Kai releases a shaky breath, "I know you don't-don't want to get married to me. And actually, I knew it was you who I was arranged with because," he pauses, turning away from Soobin and gazing once more at the capital, "because I asked for it to be you."

A silence coats their figures disrupted solely by the twinkling cars zooming in the distance.

"Why?" _I don't understand._

His mouth hangs agape and a lump forms in his chest.

_You can choose anyone, anyone in the fucking world. Someone better. Someone who is enough._

"That doesn't matter," Kai mutters, "the point is I asked for this. And I can take it back. I can get the transaction abolished. Company be damned."

"Why?" Soobin presses.

Kai's cheeks colour and he casts a glimpse at Soobin before burying his face entirely in his knees. 

"Why?" Soobin presses again growing closer to Kai until his chest could touch Kai's arm. 

"I like you." 

Soobin's breath hitches. 

"I- what?"

It can't be.

Kai turns to look at Soobin again, his bangs falling a little onto his eyes and his face rosy.

"I like you. I have since a week after I met you."

Soobin's smile is slow to grow, but his eyes start shining with the same fervour his heart starts beating with. 

"I've liked you since I met you." 

Kai's eyes widen, and he shifts to face him abruptly.

"You…" Kai shakes his head, "You hate the idea of marrying me, how.."

"I didn't want to force you to marry, I wanted you to marry me because you liked me not because you had to. I also thought...I thought I might not be...good...enough."

"Soobinie Hyung I've liked you since forever. I like everything about you. I- you were always enough for me. More than enough."

Soobin giggles shyly, reaching out to grab Kai's hand and interlacing their pinkies. 

"Don't call off the marriage. Arranged or not, I don't care, I just want you."

"Just you too."

They smile softly at each other, finding a million stars in their eyes and falling a little more the longer the seconds went by. 

**Author's Note:**

> My twt user is @Hueninking in case you wanna chat or become friends!


End file.
